


Hurricane

by scarlettx9000



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Gonkillu - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Sexual tention, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettx9000/pseuds/scarlettx9000
Summary: “Killua please! I physically can't take this anymore!"“Just be patient Gon, 6 months isn't that long”“If I have to go 6 whole months without fucking you I'm literally going to die”





	Hurricane

“Killua please! I _physically_ can't take this anymore!”

  
Killua watched unamused as Gon threw himself onto the bed and sulked like a child  
“Just be patient Gon, 6 months isn't that long”

  
“If I have to go 6 whole months without fucking you I'm literally going to die”

  
Killua rolled his eyes at the declaration “You're not going to die, besides just imagine how amazing it'll be, the book says it'll be the most intense sexual experience, an explosion of senses, something akin to a hurricane”

  
“At this point I'd be satisfied with a drizzle, c'mon it's already been like 2 weeks”

  
“You can object all you want, were waiting whether you like it or not”

  
“Can I at least put the tip in?”

  
“Gon!”

  
Killua stomped into the bathroom, annoyed at how one track minded his boyfriend could be at times, he started styling his hair in the mirror when Gon slithered up behind him and gripped his waist tightly “I can't help it if you're so irresistible ” he whispered into Killua's ear whilst rolling his hips into his boyfriends ass, making sure he felt his rock hard erection through his pants, Killua shuddered and the motion didn't go unnoticed, he glanced Gon's smug grin in his reflection in the mirror while he grinded up against him again. But Killua made up his mind, he pulled himself from Gon's grip and made a swift exit, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

  
_“Gon! Thank God you answered! What's happened are you okay?!”_

  
_“No Leorio, I'm not okay, I'm the exact opposite of okay”_

  
_“I'm gonna call off work and catch the next flight over, don't panic, are you at a hospital? what exactly has happened?”_

  
_“Killua won't have sex with me”_

  
_“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THAT'S WHATS WRONG?!”_

  
_“It's serious Leorio, it's already been 3 months, I think my balls have actually turned blue”_

  
_“Gon you jackass! Do you have any idea how worried I was, your text said you were dying!”_

  
_“I am dying! Do you have any idea how frustrating this is?”_

  
_“Well no not really, Kurapika’s like a bitch in heat about 98% of the time, why's he cut you off? Trouble in paradise?”_

  
_“He got this idea from this stupid book he's reading, apparently holding out for 6 months is gonna ‘spice up our sex life' as if it needs spicing up! He says I'll thank him for it, that it'll be like an out of body experience, but I don't want an out of body experience! What I want is a ‘in his body experience’. He keeps going on about how it's gonna be like a hurricane”_

  
_“A hurricane? Well I definitely don't envy you, but if he's made up his mind you're gonna have a tough time swaying him, besides you said it's already been 3 months right? So you're already half way through”_

  
_“You don't understand! It's been the most frustrating 3 months of my life, I can't wait any longer.....and don't think I can't hear you sniggering!”_

  
_“HA! Sorry Gon, it's just so strange hearing you talk like this, you’re usually so in control of every situation but it seems like Killua's really got you over a ledge here, are you sure you can't change his mind?”_

  
_“I've tried everything, last night I even lathered my torso in baby oil after I got out of the shower and he barely spared me a glance, under normal circumstances he'd have mounted me on the spot, I even resorted to dropping the god damn towel”_

  
_“No reaction”_

  
_“Nada”_

  
_“Sounds like you're just gonna have to wait this one out buddy”_

  
_“What I'm gonna do is find whoever wrote that book and set there house on fire with them inside”_

  
_“Gon....”_

  
_“I know! I don't really mean that, I’m just not in my right mind at the moment”_

  
_“Well this conversation has been enlightening but I have to be at work soon so I have to go, we'll come see you guys soon though, preferably after you two have...yano”_

  
_“Yeah, say Hi to Kurapika for me, I miss you guys”_

  
_“We miss you too”_

* * *

  
“Fuck” he whispered under his breath, as Killua strutted into the living room

  
“You like it?” he asked with a sly smirk

  
“Yes, you look fucking hot, but it's the same restaurant we always go to, what's with the get up? N-not that I'm complaining!” Gon was quite obviously struggling to keep himself composed and Killua was loving it, he was beyond frustrated and seeing Killua like this wasn't helping, he was sporting impossibly tight leather pants and a black fitted shirt unbuttoned half way down his chest, his hair sat just above his shoulders, his nails were painted black and Gon could swear he was wearing lip gloss, not that it mattered what he wore-Killua could sport a potato sack and would still look hot as hell. “You're doing this intentionally aren't you? I feel like you're torturing me on purpose”

  
Killua snickered “C'mon big guy, we'll miss our reservation if we don't leave now” Gon didn't miss how Killua tentatively brushed his fingertips dangerously low against the hem of Gons pants as he slinked past him

* * *

 

Killua was pulling out all the stops tonight, doing everything to torture Gon and playing dumb whenever he was confronted. He made sure to sway his hips more than necessary every time he got up to go to the bathroom or the bar, he shamelessly moaned when he bit into his food, claiming that it ‘just tastes really good' he seldom broke eye contact with him and every time he bit his bottom lip it sent shockwaves straight to Gons cock and Gon wasn't the only one who noticed, Killua was oozing sex and more than a few people were ogling him, his sexual frustration paired with the building rage wasn't a good combination and judging by the smirk Killua was sporting Gon knew he was loving every second of this

  
“You're enjoying this aren't you?”

  
“I'm not sure what you're talking about”

  
Gon’s brows knitted together in irritation and he huffed out a sigh “You know exactly what I'm talking about, and the way they're looking at you is pissing me off”

  
“And how are they looking me?”

  
“Like they want to fuck you”

  
Killua smiled and swirled his wine around his glass before taking a sip, “That bothers you?”

  
“Obviously”

  
“Why?”

  
“Take a wild guess”

  
“Hmm I'm not following”

  
“Are you kidding m-“ Gon was swiftly cut off when he felt Killuas foot slide between his legs and rub against his crotch, he gritted his teeth together and bit back a growl “Ahhh~ why are you doing this to me”  
Killua gestured for the waiter to bring over the bill, all the while continuing his ministrations under the table, Gon had buried his face in his hands by the time the bill came and the waiter awkwardly tried not to stare while Killua paid him off, Killua only stopped when he'd walked away, when Gon looked up at his boyfriend he was looking back at him feigning innocence whilst twirling a strand of hair between his fingers “You have no idea what you're doing to me, I want you so bad, this is torture Killua”

  
Killua leaned back on his chair and slowly brushed his hand down his chest letting it come to a rest on his thigh “Baby? Do you know what day it is today?”  
Gon threw his head back exasperated “Oh god, don't tell me I've missed some anniversary or something and this is my punishment”

  
He didn't hear Killua get out of his seat, only felt his breath ghost over his skin when he whispered into his ear “I hear it's hurricane season”

  
Gons eyes snapped open and he scolded himself for being such an idiot having only just grasped the situation, Killua had already walked out the front door and Gon in his frantic rush to catch up to him didn't spare glance for the chair that had toppled over in his haste, by the time he caught up to Killua he was already pulling the passenger door of the car closed, Gon leapt into the drivers seat and yanked Killua over onto his lap before crashing his lips into his, it was all tongue and teeth and fuelled with heat, Killua was grinding down on Gon's lap and moaning into the kiss, Gon had gripped onto Killua's ass with such ferocity that he was bound to leave finger shaped bruises, he tried and failed to feel bad about it because damn he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into those bruises, he was sure he might cum in his pants but he didn't care cus this was the most action he'd gotten in 6 months.

Without warning Killua pulled himself away and slumped back into his seat, Gon opened his mouth to protest before Killua cut him off “Take me to bed” and Gon could do nothing but comply

  
He fired up the engine and sped out of the parking lot, eyes fixed on the road in an attempt to not get distracted and get home as soon as humanly possible, but Killua had other plans and teasing Gon was quickly becoming one of his favourite pastimes, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pants before slipping his hand under the hem of his boxers and letting out a moan, he knew he'd caught Gons attention when he felt the car swerve, he kneaded himself slowly, knowing that he was affecting Gon like this was turning him on more than it should be and he was quickly flooding the car with gasps and moans, he opened his eyes for a moment and wasn't surprised to see that Gon was rock hard and bulging through his pants, Gon was sweating and trying hard to keep his composure, eyes locked on the road, his knuckles were turning white from his death grip on the steering wheel and all this was just spurring Killua on more, he kept his eyes closed and continued with his display, he felt the car come to a halt but before he could compose himself the passenger door was being swung open and Killua was being flung over Gons shoulder like a rag doll

  
“G-Gon!”

  
Gon didn't respond, instead he fumbled for the keys whilst rushing them towards the door, as soon as he'd kicked the door closed behind him he had Killua pined up against the door and was tearing his and his boyfriends shirts off, he tugged at Killua’s pants and started lowering himself to his knees before he felt Killua grip his arm and pull him back up to eye level

  
“No, that's not what I want”

  
Gon grinded himself into his boyfriend and licked the shell of his ear before whispering “Tell me what you want”

  
“Fuck me”

  
Gon growled low and guttural, he swept Killua back off his feet and towards the bedroom, as soon as Killua’s back hit the mattress Gon was on top of him, pulling his pants and boxers clean off, Killua reached between their bodies and undid Gons button and zipper before tugging at his pants, coaxing Gon to take them off too, by the time they were nude they were both gasping for breath and overcome with lust, Gon captured Killua in another hungry kiss, all the while reaching for the lube sitting in the drawer of the bed side cabinet, Killua felt his dick twitch when he heard the cap being popped open and keened when he felt Gon squeezing the liquid straight on to his hole  
Gon wasted no time in sliding his finger in and twisting it inside his boyfriend, greedily swallowing the moans he was emitting in response, he slipped in a second finger and slid in and out at an agonizingly slow pace “Fuck you're so tight” Gon was aching to be inside his boyfriend and was struggling not to shove his cock inside him, he felt Killua tense and tighten around his fingers and it made his head swim “Don't” he growled whilst slipped in a third finger “Don't do that, or I won't be able to control myself”  
The pain was searing put the pleasure was more intense that anything he'd ever felt, he knew he'd be aching in the morning but there was only one thing Killua wanted it that moment, he tensed again “I don't want you to control yourself, I want you to ram your cock inside me and fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk straight for days”

  
Any composure Gon had broke the moment he heard those words, he wasn't used to hearing Killua talk like that, seeing him like this, so needy and cock deprived was doing terrible things to Gons head, he tore his fingers free and plunged his cock straight into Killua’s tight hole, he'd have felt bad for being so rough with him had he not been blinded by lust, Killua threw his head back and let out a high drawn out moan at the intrusion, finally getting what he'd been so desperately aching for, Gon leaned into Killua and ground his hips down hard, he growled low into his ear “You're so sexy Killua, you feel so fucking good” he pulled out until only the tip remained and slammed back into him, the pleasure was blurring his mind, he felt limbless and his head was soaring, he hoisted Killua’s legs over his shoulders and pounded into him, both of them knew that slow and gentle wasn't an option at this point, they both wanted it hard and rough. Gasps, growls and moans played out like a medley “Ahh Gon! Yes! Fuck! There! Right there baby don't stop!” Gon grunted in response and continued to pound into him with such speed and ferocity that the head board started cracking the wall behind it

"Killuaa, I'm close, ah!”

“M-me too! Inside Gon, cum inside me”

Killua’s orgasm hit him like blinding light, his head swam and his cum shot up his stomach in long bursts, he could feel Gon's dick convulsing and pouring out inside him, Gon was still pumping into Killua, riding out his orgasm for all it was worth, his body collapsed onto Killua's and he was breathing him in while he caught his own breath

They both basked in the aftermath, breathless and content. It was hot and sticky and the position they were in wasn't particularly comfortable, Gon was still buried to a halt inside of Killua and he was panting into his neck, but neither of them had the will or the stamina to move. Gon could think of nothing worse that to have to wait another six months to have Killua like this again but he had to admit, however brief, it was worth the wait. 

  
“I hope you're not tired Gon, you've got another thing coming if you think you're getting any sleep tonight”

  
Killua bit his lip when he felt Gon's mouth stretch into a smile against his neck and his still hard cock twitch inside him

  
“Wouldn't be much of a hurricane if it passed already”

 

 


End file.
